Boarders War
by nairiefairie
Summary: Based off, On the Jellicoe Road. When the ghosts of the past are the only way to save a life.
1. Chapter 1

**Boarders war **

Chapter 1

'The cat holds the answer,' That was the last thing my mother ever said to me. Not I love you or even goodbye, just some dribble about the cat.

That was seven years ago now, but it seems like much longer. I remember that day, crying pathetically, shaking our Burmese cat, Kit-Kat and yes, his name was after the chocolate bar. As hard as I begged Kit-Kat he wouldn't give me the answers.

Now looking back on that day, I don't think poor little Kit-Kat had anything but fur. It was all just a ploy so my mother didn't feel as bad about what she'd done, I guess. Maybe she thought that if she gave me something to do I wouldn't notice she had left me there.

There, was in a motel room in the middle of nowhere.

It's been seven years and now as I am elected to be in charge of my house, I think of her. I wonder would I be the same as her? Would I crack under the pressure? Will I just up and run?

When I think of my mother, I don't feel angry or sad, I feel nothing because I am not even sure I can feel anything for her, not hatred, nor love. Sometimes I don't think I can feel at all.

As I stand there in front of the whole assembly I wonder why my house had picked me to be boss. In my house there are so many better options and yet here I am. By my sides are the other house leaders, each a power in their own right. Next to these five people I am weak and invisible.

Being in charge of the house wasn't the hard part, being the leader in the boarders wars is what scared me the most. I wasn't the kind of person who scared easily but I'll admit spiders don't mean much when you have lives under your care.

We were dismissed and I headed straight back to my house with numerous others. Looking at the three-storey building, my house, the one I was responsible for. Just thinking about it made me queasy.

Half way up the front stairs I was cornered by two of the most annoying year eight's.

"Martha seen my sister with matches." Audrey squealed on her sibling.

"Is she in her dorm?" I sighed.

The Burns sisters were two people I hated to hear anything from or about. Then of course there Martha who is somehow related to them, cousin I think, likes to dob on them at every opportunity.

I march my way into the year ten room and stopped in front of Bernadette.

Bernadette Burns is known as a pyro maniac. Bernie Burns is what they like to call her. It wasn't until after she had burnt some girl's hair in science with the Bunsen burner, did we realized her potential for being a firebug and it made the other students somewhat, paranoid.

"Hey Bernie," I sat down next to her on her bed. I looked at her, she had the same nose and eyes as her sister but that's were the similarity ends.

"Martha says you've got matches."

"Does she now?" She shot a glare at the two girls standing in the doorway. She sighed pulling out the box then handed them to me.

"Sorry Bernie." I stood up glancing back at her, "Don't kill them ok?" I smiled.

"No promises." She looked coldly at Martha and her little sister. I smiled leaving the family to sort out family business. I liked Bernie and any pain she inflicts on those pair will go unnoticed by me.

I let my feet carry me to the top floor to my room. Flopping down on my bed I realized, just what I had been given power, responsibility and which was going to lead to a lot of headaches.

All my thoughts began swimming around in my head and all I can think about is my mother. It was funny, I hadn't thought about her in six years and now I can't get the damn woman out of my head.

I hear the squeak of someone opening my door and instantly I groan rolling over so I didn't have to face who ever was now in my doorway.

"Bernadette has Martha and Audrey in tears, you need to go down stairs and sort it out and you still haven't found who stole my necklace." I pretended not to hear but Amber wasn't the kind of person to get that I just wanted her to leave me alone and even if she did she wouldn't leave anyway. "Tegan!" She brutalized my name.

I climbed off my bed and glared across the room at Amber.

"I'll deal with it ok?" I half snapped. She gave me a doubtful look and stomped down the hall. Amber is that one person I love to hate. She is self righteous and arrogant. She, unlike most here, is from a family with money, so being rich and loved makes her think she's above the rest of us. She is constantly threatening to transfer into another house but I know they are empty threats and that I wouldn't be lucky enough to be rid of her.

I make my way down to the dorm. Katrina and Amber were in the corner consoling Audrey and Martha. I approached Bernie with a cool glare as a tragic attempt of being in charge.

"Due to your actions towards other house members I have no option but to suspend your privileges for the next week."

"What?" She yelled. "You can't do that!"

"Sorry Bernie, as the house leader I can and will."

"Come on the fairs on, you can't do this." She whined.

"I'll discuss the fair with you later, excuse me but I am expected else where." I left the room of distort girls and headed back to the school building. I was required to attend counselling sessions once a week, like all the other students they classified as coming from a troubled background. In this boarding school almost every student fell into that category.

Karen was sitting behind her paper littered desk, gesturing for me to take a seat. I slouched down into an armchair.

"So Tegan is there anything you want to tell me about?"

"Nope, is there anything you want to tell me about Karen? How are you feeling?" I mocked her with a smirk.

She sighed, starring at me. "I hear your house captain."

"I am." I waited under her watchful eyes waiting for me to put in some input voluntarily but as always she'd be waiting awhile.

"How that going?" Disaster, I wanted to say, one big mistake but that would lead to more questions that I am unwilling to answer.

" Me and leadership are like two peas in a pod." I said sarcastically. Just waiting to be eaten alive.

"Now Tegan, I want to touch on a subject you have avoided since you've been here, your mother." It was funny how that woman kept coming up of late.

Karen leaned across the table to hear better sending a few loose pages tumbling to the floor. I would of thought she knew better by now, that I wasn't ever going to chat about my mother. Like always I was going to weasel my way around it.

"Do you think a week without privileges is a fair punishment for making two other students cry?"

" That sounds reasonable Tegan. Are you having trouble with your house?"

"No." I lied. I knew I had to give her something substantial to keep her from talking about my mother and this was going to be it. It's not that I minded talking about my mother it's just I would rather not go into it with someone who would read into every word I said.

Time was up and I grinned at Karen.

"Until next week."

"Tegan you know you can come and talk to me anytime."

"Ah-huh whatever." I walked out the door.

I went to the chapel instead of the house. The chapel was there for those who wanted to use it, but praying and church weren't in forced, it was just there in case. The chapel was basically abandoned all year round and after discovering this shocking fact, I became a regular visitor. I guess in a place like this there isn't much to believe in. It wasn't like I was religious or anything, I just liked the quite. Nobody ever thought to check down here, I mean who would look for me in a church. So the chapel had become my safe haven, my secret hiding place.

I took myself to the third pew, laying down against the hard wood. The thought of going back to Regina house, my house scared the shit out of me. I knew by the time I got back a thousand problems with the roaster would be in desperate need of my attention and there was still the Bernie Burns matter to consider. Of course the message for the first meeting of the leaders of the houses concerning the war would be sitting on my doorstep. I began trying to remember who the other leaders were. At the assembly I was standing next to Dylan Rodgers the sport captain and on my other side was Chelsea Jones, both powers in their own right, and who knows who else were in charge of the remaining houses, which left me feeling less then adequate for the job.

Before long it was getting dark and I knew it was time to return to the dorms. I let a sigh escape my lips as I trudged back to my house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This based on the book on the jellicoe road Melinda Marachetta, i wrote this a thousand years ago,it was probaby the first fan fic i wrote but i never put it up. I am sticking it up even if i find it a bit cringe worthy, purely so i have a reason to finish typing it. hope you enjoy it, if you see any mistakes point them out, i think there is still a few...sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I entered the front door of Regina house, I found all hell had broken loose. I was swarmed like a child, with a packet of hot chips and the students were my seagulls crying out for a bite. Something was wrong with the kitchen roaster and nobody had prepared the nights meals, Bernie had got her hands on a lighter and was on the second floor threatening to burn the year nine's room along with the entire building. Pandemonium had taken its toll and when the first war letter arrived panic flared their already over simulated brains. I groaned I hope to god that I was never this pathetic and jumpy.

I was over run and I had no one I could trust. I never realised my years of self-exile and seclusion would ever be a problem but now I was beginning to see the down side to it. My alone time was my freedom and now I was no more then a caged animal.

"What are you going to do about dinner for tonight?" Fired Amber in her usual annoying tone. I avoided looking at her instead scanning the room for a friendly face. Isolation had left me without an allies but then I spotted Katrina. She back in year seven had been one of my only friends, I just had to hope that she didn't hate me for one reason or another, most people did by now.

"Kat?" I called out to her. She came over giving me an enquiring look. "Can you organize our year to do the meal. I think salads and fruit would be best and least time consuming."

"Sure." Kat began rounding up the older girls and I noticed Amber was still standing in front of me with her hands with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me Amber but I have a would be assassin on the second floor and I do believe you should be in the kitchen." I said cockily. She gave me a dirty look and huffed off to the kitchen. I smiled watching her. Ah the little pleasures in life…

"Tegan, Tegan!" I cringed at the sound of her voice. "I have the letter! See?" Audrey was jumping up and down with excitement. I snatched the envelope away from her grasps, climbing the stairs two at a time trying to loose her and find Bernie at the same time.

She was on the other end of the year nine room waving around her weapon of choice.

"Bernie," I said tiredly, "If you hand over the lighter, I'll let you go to the fair but if you burn anything or it's not in my hand in the next ten seconds I'll extend the ban indefinitely. Do you get what I am saying?" She nodded tossing the green lighter in the air. I caught it on the way down walking back out the door.

"Pleasure dong business with you." Bernie called but I was to far gone by then.

I went down to the common room to find a vacant chair. Slowly I opened the letter with half the girls creeping up behind me, reading over my shoulder.

Meeting in the sports shed twelve sharp.

I got up ignoring the whispers of worried girls. I was heading off to Cook house to see who was the leader of our only ally. In the war two houses had been teamed up together as long as anyone can remember. It was the two girl houses, Myrtle and Clarity on one side, the two boys houses Nelson and Martello in the other. Which left us over at Regina house to deal with the boys in Cook house.

I knocked on the door and a little year eight answered. He didn't seem to pleased to see me but went in to drag his house leader out. In a matter of moments their leader was standing in front of me, and I realized that the pair of us didn't stand a chance. I knew Alex Mitchell vaguely from the days when I was friends with Kat. From my memory he was a complete klutz and by the looks of him a few years on, he hadn't changed a bit.

"Tegan?" I nodded. "I was thinking that we do nothing."

"You've got to be kidding me." I growled staring at him. " We've lost most of the land, we above all the others need to do something."

He shook his head as if I was being unreasonable. " I am not saying we never do anything, just we let the others do most of the talking. They'll end up fighting and then we can slyly step in from the side."

"Fine." I snapped, it wasn't like a had a plan and we were already loosing the war. "I'll see you at the meeting tonight then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When it was five minutes to twelve I came down from my room and found most of the girls had waited up to wish me luck. Even Bernie had forgiven me enough to come out or maybe it was because I was letting her go to the fair.

"Tell'em if they don't do as you say I'll burn down their houses." She grinned and the room burst out in laughter. I winked at her and Kat stopped me right in front of the door.

"Please be careful Tegan, those boys can be lethal." I sighed assuring her that things were going to go smoothly. I hated talking to Kat, it had been so long I had almost forgotten the way she is. When I think of Kat, she's like an annoying sister or an over concerned grandmother that doesn't get to see her grandchildren enough. She is a sweetheart, one of those people that are so good it's sickening.

In the dark the school is a different place. It's not a creepy place just abnormal in the dark. I leaned against the wall of the games room, staying in the shadows out of sight, I watch Chelsea Jones of Myrtle house and Natalie of Clarity house creep across the lawn down to the sports shed. They were holding hands afraid of the dark, whispering madly to each other. I looked on as Natalie stumbled in a pothole, I almost laughed. I walked down thirty meters behind them. Unlike them I knew this place like the back of my hand. I had received special allowances from the schools director that let me stay here even when all the others were long gone on holidays. Over the years I had learnt every inch of the property, here all by myself, boredom sets in and I've never been one to be cooped up inside.

There was a town across the bridge at the end of the road. The town was small and there wasn't much to do there. The creek under the bridge starts on the other side of town and passes all the way through it and it cuts across the edge of the schools boundaries. Going near the creek was strictly forbidden but sometimes in the holidays, when on ones around I go down to the river. I don't like going down there very much.

That creek has caused me enough trouble in my life time here. That stream is why I have to go to a counsellor weekly, it's why I choose to have no friends, it's why people avoid me and for the same reason I avoid them.

Down by the river is a wispy form of a ghost. I don't know why it's there but it's been there as long as I have, if not longer. No one else can see it but me. I've learnt since then that seeing things nobody else can is not normal. So for the sake of sanity, I pretend not to notice and I pretend not to care but sometimes when I allow myself to look at the bodiless form I feel a great deal of sadness and bitterness inside. It hurts to let anything inside thoughts of my life before this school but the spirit of the dead burns into me, forcing me to look away. Sometimes I want to know the story behind those sad and lonely eyes but other times I want to run from it and never look back. Sometimes I think their all right and maybe I am insane but somehow I know there is more to the ghost then me being mentally disturbed.

By the time I reach the sports shed everybody else is already there. I enter taking my place beside Alex, and wait for the negotiations to begin.

"We want total rights to the games room." Fired Dylan. His voice boomed through the candle lit shed like a shot gun.

"In your dreams Rodgers, that's shared." Chelsea snapped right back.

I decided the only way to stop myself from cutting in was to fix my gaze on the floor or as Alex put it not getting involved or at least not yet.

"Actually it's hers." Silently I cursed as my heart skipped a beat. I finally noticed the last person in the room as did everyone else. Why in gods name did it have to be him, Caleb Woods, the second reason why the creek is trouble.

He was talking about me off course but everyone jumped in about whatever other issues that they wanted sorted out trying to pretend they didn't hear what he had said. But it was to late, his words still lingered around the shed like a heavy fog or a bad smell, making everything feel uncomfortable.

"We want access to the football oval." Natalie tried her luck in the big leagues.

"Get fucked, you aren't getting it." Growled Dylan.

"Don't tell me to get fucked you asshole we are out of here. Will be back when you learn some manners." The two girls got up and stormed out. Dylan followed them yelling something along the lines of don't walk away from me but not so polite.

"Well…" Alex drawled, "That was fun." He got up, " I've gotta get back, we'll talk later." He scuffled the top of my hair as if I was one of his boys then left, leaving me with Caleb.

The sport shed that was crowded before with six people now left me feeling Closter phobic. He looked at me intensely then pulled out a bag from his pocket. He spun the opening around to me.

"Chip?"

The way he asked was like we weren't at war, like everything was normal, but his eyes were what scared me but worse of all he was acting normal. We never really spoke or had anything much to do with each other, between us we shared a single day, one I would rather forget, just like my mother. That day had changed my life forever even more then when my mother left me in the motel.

"No thanks Kale." He shrugged getting up to leave.

"Did you ever decide?" He asked pushing the door open letting us out.

"The jury's still out." He grinned walking away into the darkness.

Back at the dorm most of the older students were still waiting up for me and refused to let me go to bed until I had given them a full description of the meeting.

Kat let out a shocked gasp when I told them about Dylan Rodgers and his language.

"He didn't really did he?" She looked stunned like she had never heard anything more terrible in her life.

"I could debate it with you all night but we do have that test tomorrow." After the word test they all scrambled out of sight back to their beds for the night. I grinned walking up the stairs I had just found the equivalent of the bogeyman. I went up to my single room crashing on my bed. Instead of falling asleep I couldn't stop myself thinking of Caleb and that day.

"Chance, coincidence or fate?" He asked me.

"You missed destiny." I teased.

"No really, which would you pick?" He asked as we strolled off the bridge.

"I'll get back to you with the verdict."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the day drew on I found myself spending my time with other people instead of my traditional alone. Kat and Alex were always bailing me on the war, attack strikes and what we desperately needed to gain. Amber was constantly no about everything I was doing wrong and threatening to report me to the principal. Then there was the Burns sisters and good old Martha at their side, along with all the other girls looking to me as their leader and it was become abundantly clear to me they had picked the wrong person for the job.

It was finally the fair and I was walking the whole of Regina house residents to the town. Everyone was excited as we crossed the bridge.

"What's wrong Tegan?" Kat smiled trying to lighten my mood. But she couldn't, not while I was on this bridge. I couldn't explain it to her, I wan't even sure I could explain it to myself. I had girls to watch, Bernie to keep away from fireworks. Today was work for me not a fun day out at the fair.

"Nothing." I put on a fake grin.

And of course there was this bridge and the river below playing on my mind.

At the fair there was the usual fast spinning rides, showbags and sideshow alley with games I was sure were rigged.

My girls parted off into their clickey networks of friends leaving me to wonder around trying to watch them all. After awhile I realised there was no point and decided to stand outside the medic tent in case there was an accident.

"Come on the Farris wheel with me?" I turned around to find myself looking at Caleb.

"Sorry I have to watch out for my girls, maybe you should be doing the same."

"It's a Fair," He gave me a funny look as if he thought I was loosing it, "Dylan sent me to talk to you and Mitchy." I gave him a puzzled look. He rolled his eyes, "Alex."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the line for the wheel.

"I can't I haven't got an money." I went red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." He shoved the money at the man, "Two please." As we got our ticket he pulled me into a carriage with two boys on the other side.

"So." I said as the wheel jolted up. " What did Rodgers want?"

"What do you think? He wants the games room and he wants me to tell you he is going to start attacks on you and Mitchy but I don't really want to talk about that today."

I noticed the two boys staring at us like we were insane. We both began staring down at the show below, the happy people, bright lights and fairy floss. And up high all it is awkward.

A high pitch scram was coming from somewhere above us. I turned to Caleb giving him a dirty look. "It's a fair huh?"

"That noise is one of yours?" He almost laughed. I elbowed him hard in the side. "How can you be sure there are hundreds of people here." He dug desperately.

"Audrey as you can tell has the kind of voice you can't forget." I said disgustedly. We sat in silence at the top of the ride as they let Martha and Audrey out at the bottom.

"You guys boarders?" One of the town boys asked us.

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I am Josh and that's Drew," He pointed to his mate, "are the stories about that place true?"

"What stories?" I questioned.

"Leave it Josh." Warned Drew punching him in the arm. Josh stopped talking but kept giving me a sideways glance.

"What stories?" I tried again.

"Let it go Tegan." Caleb gave me a look telling me not to peruse it before staring back out at the view.

You could see everything from up here, the town the shops and houses, the local park and the town hall, the YMCA, the town school, our school and even all the boarding houses.

Everything seemed so calm and serene from a height. But down below things were always different. Seeing things from this perspective made me think that maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed or maybe there just wasn't enough oxygen up here. When we hit the bottom all ice thoughts were changed. as we hit the ground Audrey was balling her eyes out. I groaned where was Kat or Amber when you needed them?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Year seven day, the day fresh young eager fragile kids joined their houses. There's the official welcoming ceremony held by the school then there's the one the house holds without adult input. Personal I wanted just to cancel the thing but tradition was well, tradition.

The year sevens are always introduced two weeks later after the general population. According to some static done a million years ago it's easier on them.

"Tegan you have to make a speech." Kat stared at me.

"Can't you do it?" I moaned.

"I would but I am not the house leader." Oh, that again. I found myself cursing the title for the hundredth time then calling for silence across the common room. And silence is what I received, suddenly I wished I was anywhere else but in front of all those eyes. The common room without noise is like a graveyard, the silence is like death.

"I would like to welcome you all." Looked down at all the new girls faces, each so unsure of themselves and looking at them makes me feel nervous and oddly uncomfortable. " Regina house isn't anything like your homes, the meals sux and.." I stopped seeing the scowling face of Amber. I continued avoiding looking her way. "And there are going to be times you hate it here."

"Tegan don't." Kat hissed.

"Let me finish." I snapped. " Most of you come from places that don't want you." Amber got to her feet but I ignored her. " But here you'll learn most of you are in the same boat. You can hate this place if you want but this place can be the best time of your life. Here you will meet and mix with people you never normally would, you will learn independent. This house is now your home and all these girls are your family and as a family we stick together. If you are ever in trouble any one of us is here to help, or steal your clothing." They laughed. "What I am trying to say is the change is rough but the journey is worth while, so welcome and please don't choose Bernie as a role model." The older girls giggled.

"Hey!" She tried to act insulted. I shrugged grinning guiltily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up to a scream. I jumped out of my bed and pelted down the stairs to the ground floor finding girls everywhere. One of the new year sevens clutched to my arm.

"What is that?' She whispered to frightened to raise her voice any louder. I stopped to listen as Kat and Bernie followed by Amber crossed the room to me.

"Son of a …"

"Tegan!" Growled Kat but then Bernie caught on to what I had.

"Assholes." She spat with fury.

"What?" Amber snapped.

"Their rocking the roof." We said together.

"I am going out there." Yelled Bernie. "I'll get the shits."

"Wait." I grinned. " I have a better idea."

With that said I pelted up the stairs with the rest following me. " Anyone who's got a balloon show-bags bring them up." I ordered.

I opened the window in my bedroom yelling down. "Rodgers, Woods." Against the darkness I could see Dylan and Caleb's figures. "I am giving you one warning."

"We already gave you ours. Hand over the games room and we'll stop." Dylan shouted at me.

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you. Girls firer!" Windows were wrenched open and the air filled with balloons which fell on the boys with an almighty splash. Yelling and swearing filled the night air.

I noticed a few pinked t-shirts and powered boys. I stared out the window at the next one along which Bernie and Kat were hanging out.

" The art teacher was always telling me to be more creative." Grinned Kat.

My mouth dropped open, I would of never picked her out, Bernie yes but saint Katrina never.

A whistle sounded through the air, the noise had awoken the teacher on the night watch.

"Bed now!" I screamed and with in all of ten seconds all windows, door and lights were off and every single soul was lying in bed pretending to be asleep. As the teacher entered Regina house, I got up to greet her.

"What's going on?" I whispered knowing all to well that every girl was holding their breaths in their rooms.

"I heard screaming." She said firmly.

"One of the younger one's woke up scared from a nightmare and she didn't remember where she was. Poor thing dreaming about spiders, I have just managed to get her back to bed."

The teacher seemed to believe my lie or maybe she was just to tried to care either way she left. Bernie came up and tapped me on the shoulder making me jump ten feet.

"Now that was pro."

The next day I was down in the games room with Alex, Audrey, Martha and the new year seven girl who had joined the gang of most annoying.

" So how does the war work?" She grinned in a way that worried me.

"Umm, well there are three…" I was looking for the right words.

" Teams." Alex filled in the blank. " And each team owns so much land and the other teams try and take it."

"What do we own?" I looked at her trying to remember her name, it was something dumb, a flower. Daphne.

"These days not a whole lot. There's the games room but we share it between nine and four, the river land and the gardener's shed."

"Is that it?" She sounded disappointed.

"Afraid so." Said Alex looking up. I looked over passed the kids playing pool to see who he was looking at.

"Oh my god! Aren't they the leaders of the enemy?" Daphne and Audrey jumped to their feet to get a better look. I was happy to see at least Martha had a bit of dignity and stayed seated.

The pair of boys crossed the room parking themselves down at our table. I smiled seeing the pink food dye had stained patches of their skin.

"I have to ask you one last time nicely to hand over the rights to the games room or you'll pay." Dylan glared coldly at Alex and me ignoring my three groupies.

"I don't think we'll be doing that." Alex smiled playfully. " See last few years we've lost a lot of land over the whole girl, boy mix but Tegan and me are getting along famously." They stood up walking away.

"Oh, by the way," they turned to face me, " pink is so your colour." The anger flashed through their eyes, which made me want to sing with glee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next strike came sooner then I expected. When the girls of Regina house got up one morning they couldn't open their doors, I couldn't either.

Panicked voices yelled across the hall to each other, it seemed they'd locked everyone on. The only way out for me was the window. Luckily over the years I had mastered a way of climbing down my window which wasn't an easy feat from the third storey. I opened the window swing on to the drain pipe shimmering my way to the ground. I jumped back in the house through the kitchen window and ran up to the second floor. I stopped staring at the hall. They had strings running this way and that, crisscrossing. They were spun tightly around every doorknob. As one girl tugged on her door it pulled someone else across the hall tighter shut. I found a pair of scissors working my way down the hall and up to the top floor until we were all freed.

"Tegan!" Screamed Audrey running up to me. "Quick Martha found a note."

The whole house was standing around the front door as I pushed my way forward. There on the door was a note held up with on off our kitchen knifes.

That was nothing to what is to come

The girls flew into pandemonium. I knew the letter was just a scar tactic but those boys were going to regret threatening us. Audrey was running around saying they were going to murder us in our sleep making two girls burst into tears.

"Kat can yon handle this? I am going to check over at Cook house." She nodded pulling Daphne to her side.

Over at Cook house things had ended very differently. They unlike us hadn't slept through the whole thing.

"I heard something so I came out and found a dozen of them in the hall. Johnstan ran after them but the lights weren't on so he didn't see the ropes." Alex sighed, running hid fingers through his hair. "He hit the ground like a tonne of bricks." I saw the concern in his eyes.

"Is he ok?"

"They think he may of broken his nose and rolled an ankle. His at the medic wing now."

"Cover story?"

"Showing off and fell down the stairs." I nodded it was a good believable story. The teachers couldn't learn of the war and what went on around here after dark. Occasionally they'll run into a punch up but they put it down to competitive tension or sporting rivalry.

"I have an idea, you up for it?" I grinned. " But first we have to do the impossible." I paused building the tension and intrigue. "Break into our own property, the gardener's shed."

There was six of us lying tunny down in the grass books in front of our faces pretending to be reading.

"He is going in." Bernie reported and we all raised our eyes over the top of the pages then bobbed back down as the gardener looked our way.

"Is he still looking?" Whispered Alex down at her. Next to me Bernie pulled up Johnstan's binoculars to the two wholes in her book.

"No he is in the shed." She handed the binoculars back to Johnstan who was lying next to her with a bandage on his nose. Kat let out a large sigh of relief and Amber started whining about getting dirty.

"Please tell me Tegan you do not believe in that crap about the gardener being a serial killer." We flung ourselves around to see Caleb standing behind where we were lying.

"And if we do? What's it to do with you Woods?" I challenged him.

"Nothing I just thought by now you would be above that crap."

"What crap?" I snapped. " You don't even know me Kale so don't pretend you do."

"Your right, I don't." He turned walking off but inside I felt guilty, because I could tell he sounded hurt.

"What was that about?" For someone who thinks she know everything, Amber didn't have a clue about squat.

"Nothing." I snapped heading back to the house.

"Tegan can I talk to you?" Kat peered around the door.

"As long as it doesn't involve the Burns trio." She came in sitting on my bed. I moved over to the seat at my desk opposite her.

"Actually it's about you." I rolled my eyes turning back to the roaster I was re-checking for the tenth time.

"You seemed awfully angry at the moment, I mean like today with Caleb."

"He is the enemy, you know one of the ones that locked us in our own rooms." I pointed out.

"I may not know you very well but I can tell when your lying Tegan." She was off course right, but Caleb Woods was like my mother, something I don't discuss over coffee and a biscuit. Talking off discussions, I was going to be late.

"Damn." I stood up cursing openly. "I am late, I have to check in with the nutcracker." Kat gave me a disapproving look.

"You shouldn't say that about Karen, she's really nice when you get to know her." I gave Kat a dirty look. Maybe she was right but the problem with Karen is she wanted to know you back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hello Tegan." She said as I sat down.

"Karen." I glared over her papers.

"Now today we are going to talk about your mother." I doubt it. "Why don't you start with what she was like."

What that she was utterly insane?

"She was mum like."

She gave me that disappointed look but said nothing. "What did she look like?"

Blood shot eyes, skin so pale it was offensive to look at, so skinny her bones were showing.

"Bad hair, worse clothes, you know adult like."

"How do you feel about your mother?" Like always I felt nothing.

" Like she's a mother." Karen was getting agitated with my lack of effort. It was like she wanted me to break down in tears or yell and scream but I wasn't one for the dramatic teen. I left that to the Burns sisters.

" What about when she left you? How do you feel?" Abandon and completely alone, the way I've felt ever since. Scared and torn in two, broken.

" Hungry, there wasn't a bar fridge." She scowled.

" Tegan please try to be serious."

" I was! Me and Kit-kat didn't have any food."

" Who's Kit-kat?" I bet she thinks I have an imaginary friend now.

" A chocolate bar." I snapped rolling my eyes, " the cat mum brought me, it's with my old next door neighbours now."

"We're getting off topic."

" Well it doesn't matter." I snapped. " Times up."

As I walked out of the school I realised I had started crying. I couldn't go back to the dorms like this, so I went down to the chapel.

I laid down on my favourite pew, silently crying to myself.

" Tegan?" His voice called timidly.

" What Kale?" I snapped wiping away my tears with the back of my hand but I didn't bother to move, or even sit up.

" I want to talk to you." He said firmly from the doorway. I listened as his footsteps got closer to me. The pew moved slightly as he sat down. I pulled myself up now his presents startled me. I stared at him intently.

" What's wrong?" His hand moved up to touch me but I pushed him away. Being this close to him brought memories of that day of the bridge. His emotions were so raw and the sounds of tears still filled my head and till this day I still wasn't sure if they were mine or his.

" I have to go." I got up and ran back to Regina house. I pushed my way passed people on the stairs running to my room. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I slammed my bed across the room to in front of the door, stopping anyone from entering. I could hear people knocking at the door calling out to me bit I just ignored them.

I was trying not to think of my mother and her betrayal so the only event big enough to wipe it out is Kale, Caleb Woods and the bridge. The river that flows fifty meters below the bridge was called Blackman's creek but it was changed to be more politically correct, a year or so ago. I remember one of the girls who ran away saying we should of given it a worse name like New South Wales had Bogan river and I remember Amber replying thank god we are in Victoria then. Lastly there was the girl who's grandfather was the person who it was original name after, he did some heroic deed to get the local creek named after him and a hundred years later they decide his family name isn't good enough anymore.

I looked up as my window rattled open. Caleb climbed through staring at me.

" What the hell are you doing?" I jumped to my feet. " Get out!" I yelled at him.

" No Tegan, not until you talk to me."

" If you don't climb back out the way you came in I'll push you out." I growled.

" Tegan." His voice was almost pleading. " You can't keep bottling this up."

" If you don't get out of my sight I'll, I'll…" I shuddered as he pushed me against the wall.

" You'll what? You don't have the fucking guts, Tegan." His eyes flashed with fury. He took two steps crossing my small room and left.

A few hours later when most of the girls had left, I moved my bed back and Kat along with Bernie pushed their way in.

"Tegan." Kat said softly. " Please tell us what's wrong." They took a seat on each of my sides.

"It's nothing really." I tried to sound convincing but failed miserably. Kat gave me that no nonsense look and I spilt over a little.

" It's just the leader thing, I am not even good at it, I am hopeless. I don't even know why I was picked, I mean Kat you would do so much better then me." Bernie shook her head refusing to believe it. I continued on. " Even Amber is a better candidate then me, at least she's sane."

" Amber is not sane." Blurted out Kat surprising me for the second time.

" Do you want to know why we picked you Tegan?" Bernie asked, but she didn't wait for the answer. " Because you may not be the kindest like Kat or what you see in Amber that makes you think she is better, but we chose the person who was the best. Tegan you know this place better then any other, you never leave! You are the strongest here, maybe you can't see it but you are. Your our rock and without you around who would have the balls to cross me?" She grinned.

" She's right, this place would be a pile of ashes without you.' Chimed Kat.

With a renewal of spirit and confidence I marched to the sports shed. The second official meeting had been called. Inside the shed the two girls were there but none of the boys had shown up yet.

" I heard what you did to them. I would of loved to seen Dylan covered in pink." Natalie grinned.

" What can I say, pinks the knew black." We jumped as Rodgers opened the door. "Well are we going to have the meeting or what?" He snapped pushing his way into the centre of the room. Caleb hung by the door avoiding making eye contact with me. His face guilt ridden, with regret but still, he wasn't going to apologize.

Alex however was hyped up on caffeine and practically bouncing off the walls.

" We want…" Rodgers began but Alex cut him off.

" We all bloody know what you want but you aren't willing to tell us what we are going to get out of the deal."

" Nothing. We are going to take it by force." He smirked.

"What do you guys want?" I asked the two girls. " Aren't Myrtle and Clarity after anything?"

" Don't change the subject Tegan." Growled Dylan.

" We aren't giving you jack! Subject closed." Alex glared at him.

" I am warning you Mitchy, this isn't going to end pleasantly."

" What your going to put someone else in the medic wing? Or next time are you aiming for the hospital?" I hissed at him. " There was no need for the knife in our door, I have girls crying to afraid to sleep because the Burns sisters are telling them you are going to murder them all in their sleep."

" Then maybe you should quit while your behind."

" What? And let you get away with what you did?" I growled. " I am not backing down, no matter how many threats you try. Come on Alex, I am so over this shit." I got up and Mitchy trailed behind me to the door.

" What the hell do you think you can do huh? I bit of food dye and water isn't going to kill us!" I slammed the shed door.

" He's right you know, our plan is childish and pathetic."

" Childish?" I glared at him. " What do you think you are then? We aren't adults yet Alex."

" Whatever Tegan, I still don't see how we can do any real damage to them."

" That's the easy part." I stopped looking at all the houses in front of me. " By being childish and he's given me the most brilliant idea."

" What?"

" Tomorrow, I have plans to make, people to see."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" I can't believe I am doing this, you guys are going are going to get in so much trouble."

" Quit whinging Kat." Alex said as we crossed the bridge. " And Tegan, holding your breath so the bridge doesn't collapse is a myth, please breath out before you faint."

" Shut up Alex." I snapped. " Lets just get to town buy the supplies and get back before we are missed."

He groaned. " This was your idea, why can't the pair of you see the excitement of wagging the day is perfect, sunshine and all." He sighed at the sight of our glares.

In town it didn't take long to get what we needed, we had decided buying the items would be safer then stealing them form the gardener's shed. After shopping my mood lifted not to mention Kat's.

" Hey! Hey!" A guy came running up to us. " I thought it was you. You're the boarders from the Farris wheel?" He looked at me directly.

" Umm Josh?"

" That's me. I have to show you something, it's about the boards house. Come, follow me." Alex and Kat stared at me and I just shrugged. This guy was a tad on the eccentric side. I didn't really know what he was on about but it had to be worth while, so I followed the paved path to crazy town,

" Wait here. I think my mum's home." he stopped then disappeared into a house with blue trimmings.

" Who the hell is he? And what the hell is he on about?" Mitchy whispered loudly.

" I have no idea but anything this weird has to be appreciated." They both gave me funny looks.

" Appreciate?" He asked me.

" I thought I saw a ghost once, I know insane, but that's not him." I paused thoughtfully. " He is more obsessed and whatever it is, it has to do with us." Kat shrugged as Josh reappeared holding a box.

" When I was trying to tell you before Drew stopped me." He tapped the lid looking at me. " I think your boyfriend knew.."

" He is not my boyfriend."

" You were on the Farris wheel together, I assumed, never mind, here take this with you, I have to be somewhere." He shoved the box into my hands and sprinted down the road.

" Was that guy on drugs?" Kat stared after him.

" There was defiantly something not right, a few screws loose." Alex said agreeing.

He was crazy and in some strange way he seemed familiar to me. I noticed the others waiting for me to respond, I shrugged.

" He reminds me of my mother."

They both were quiet after that. I didn't know if it was because they felt bad about bagging out josh or because they never heard me talk about my mother. The walk home was silent almost the whole way.

" Who were you on the farris wheel with?" Kat asked curiously.

" Woods." Their jaws dropped. I rolled my eyes. " He was giving me a warning threat, you know war stuff."

" What's with you two anyway?" Kat asked.

" Nothing."

" Bullshit, Tegan I've seen him trying to grab your attention and all last night at the meeting you refused to look at him." Mitchy accused.

" Your nuts, maybe you didn't noticed but the fight with Rodgers kind of had my full focus."

" You had a go at Caleb the other day too." I couldn't believe it, they were ganging up on me.

" Because Kale is an arse, ok? Is that good enough for you?"

I stormed off ahead which was a tad dramatic but I was in no mood to care today. Whatever was in this box was important, I could feel it with my every fibre, of my being.

" Are you coming back to class?" Kat asked. I shook my head I needed to see what lay beneath the wooden lid. " Tegan I think you should toss the box. Forget it, what ever is inside should stay a mystery." she said. Then her and Alex walked off and I stumbled my way down to the chapel.

I placed it on the altar, staring at the box. If I opened it, there would be no taking it back but if I didn't open it I would probably live to regret it.

I couldn't decide so I left it there under the watchful eyes of religious statues, in the care of the forces above, at least for the time being anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Strike one was commencing tonight against Martello house and tomorrow well would hit Nelson house.

" Fruit salad." I whispered by the window.

" Check." Alex grinned and Kat looked pasty and sick as she nodded. I pushed open the window and the three of us climbed into Martello house's common room.

I whispered to them, " the layout is the same as all the houses. Bottom floor is kitchen, common room and laundry. Second floor is year seven and eight in the north, east rooms and the nine's and ten's the other side, south, west. Third floor is singular room's and the year eleven's." They nodded. " We'll do a floor at a time ok?" They nodded again following me up the stairs. We crept around on our hands and knees, leaving gifts in each of the ends of their shoes. We got all the way up to the end of the year ten room, when one of them got up. I quickly rolled under one of the beds. He blinked tiredly leaving the room heading in the direction of the loo.

We made our way quickly up the stairs to the third floor.

" That's enough, Tegan lets go before we get caught." Hissed Kat.

" No way, we have to get Woods." Alex growled.

" Agreed, let's get Woods, there is only two year eleven's in Martello house so this will be quick." I whispered.

I gently pushed open the door with Kat clinging to my arm. Alex had gone to the other side off the hall doing the same thing as us. I left Kat in the doorway and crept into Caleb's room. He rolled and I jumped back a step. Seeing he was still asleep I creped forth and he rolled to face the we all. Kat was madly waving for me to retreat but I went on my knees placing the banana pieces in place. Caleb groaned and I jumped up. "Fuck off Craig." He snapped still out off it. I backed out hit into Kat. The three of us took off downstairs and back out the window.

" Wait…" I stopped and scribbled a note and a fork and shoved them at the bottom of them staircase. I followed Kat out. " Mission accomplished. I am going to bed, I am tired." Alex yawned like what we did was a walk in the park.

I rolled my eyes. " night Mitchy."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke to screaming girls, early in the morning. I wasn't in the mood to get up so I just laid in bed until my door flung wide open. I sat up glaring.

" You were in my room last night!" Caleb accused angrily. I smiled pleased with our efforts. I looked down at his bare feet.

"Kale you forgot to put your shoes on. I know you wanted to see me but you are looking kind of desperate."

The girls who had gathered around my door behind him, roared with laughter.

" How the hell am I meant to explain this to the teachers? It was hard enough to cover being pink." I smiled stretching my arms over my head.

" Be creative, say it's a protest or something for some cause. If you think a few icky feeling toes is bad just wait until you see what I have planned for Nelson house. Trust me when I say you will be thanking me for the fruit salad."

"Unbelievable." He muttered walking out as the girls rushed in.

"What are you going to do to Nelson house?" Audrey said excitedly.

"Actually I was thinking of in listing your sister into the cause, fetch her will you?"

It was near the end of the school day and in five minutes Alex, Bernie and I where sneaking off for the last half an hour of the day.

" This is a mistake." Kat hissed across the desk to me. " Call it off."

" Sorry Kat, not going to happen."

"This is dangerous, someone could get seriously hurt Tegan." I could hear the pleading and fear in her voice but nothing could deter me, I had this planned down to a 'T'.

I raised my hand.

" May I go to the ladies room." He nodded. I gave Kat one last passing glance as I glance as I left the room.

We meet down in front of Nelson house. " You guy's ready?" I asked Alex and Johnstan who had decided to tag along. They nodded. I grinned. " Let me introduce you to my resident arsonist, I believe you've all meet her, Bernie Burns." She grinned at me, bowing. "I believe you need this." I pulled out the green lighter waving it under her nose. "Remember smoke, no flames, we don't want to burn the place down."

" Spoil sport. Did someone get the cigarette butts?" Johnstan pulled out a bag handing it to her."

" What are they for?" Mitchy asked.

She laughed. "So I don't end up in Ju've." She ran into the house first. I looked at Alex's face of confusion, he had seen Bernie but not like this. With a lighter she was a wild woman. I grinned he'd figure it out later.

I followed Bernie in and found two bins next to each other. Bernie dumped the butts in them then sparked the lighter. The flame danced and the odd colour mix made me think of Christmas, I bet that was how Bernie felt right now.

I stood guard at the door watching to see if Alex saw anyone coming. He signalled, I turned to Bernie who had a large amount of smoke rolling out of the bins, " Quick, out the window." I whispered as we heard the front door open. We took off in a run as the alarms in Nelson house went off. We left one clue, that we were ever there, a note.

Candlelight dinner with fruit salad on the side.

Panic and ponderous broke out, which brought me back to the fact that I am in charge. I was responsible in this situation, in more ways then one.

Forty six names had to be counted and all those girls had to be controlled.

" Regina house, over to the meeting point!" I yelled over the terrified voices.

The girls made their way over, Kat and Amber were comforting the crying girls, while I marched around ticking off names.

" Tegan!" Screeched Audrey throwing her arms around my waist dramatically. " I can't find Bernadette." She sobbed as Martha came over with Daphne and Rowya from year nine with annoying glittery chain that sparkle, hit my eyes just on the wrong angle. They looked urgently at me for answers.

" Bernadette was with me when the fire alarms went off, she's…" I spun around spotting her, " There." I waved and she grinned back. The girls ran over to her leaving me to tick the last name, my own. I made my way over to Kat and Amber who were calming the year sevens.

"Tegan!" I turned to see Dylan Rodgers and Caleb Woods. Coming over to me. "You did this.!" Rogers screamed.

" I would like to take that privilege, but sadly no." I looked around, "Bernadette." I called her over. " Dylan I don't think you've had the chance to meet my favourite year ten, Bernie Burns." She smirked, as his face dropped. She really did have one hell of a reputation.

He turned back to me. " You could of burnt Nelson house to the ground!"

" I wish." Muttered Bernie loud enough for all of us to hear.

" What the hell did you say?" Dylan yelled angrily.

" I said your lucky Tegan was around because other wise it would have been more then a little bin." She snapped stalking back to Audrey who clung on to her big sister.

" There was no need to speak to Bernadette, like that Dylan." Kat said.

"See that red truck and the men in yellow," He pointed to the firemen combing his house, " I think that gives me the right to say what I fucking want to!"

" Dylan!" She hit him hard. " Don't you dare swear at me. Do you want me to give your mother a call?" She threatened.

He gave her a cold stare then turned to me, " This isn't over Tegan."

Now we were left with Woods. I glared at him as he moved closer to me.

" That was stupid Tegan."

" Maybe." I agreed.

" Dylan was fuming enough, was there really any need to add wood to the fire?"

" Are you trying to be funny?"

" Maybe." He smirked. He noticed then, that he was surrounded by the whole of Regina house. " This isn't a threat." His eyes rolled around at my girls faces. He shrugged, grabbing my wrist pulling me close to him. He whispered in my ear. " Meet me tonight in the chapel." He then pulled himself away as Bernie reached my side. " Oh and thanks for burning his house and not mine." He winked, pushing his way past a wall of girls.

" What did he say?" Kat asked. I found myself trapped by Amber, Kat and Bernie.

"He was being an arse." I said bluntly.

" But what did he say?" Amber pushed.

I didn't want them to know, he wanted a meeting because they would want me to go, and discuss the war but I knew Caleb Woods wasn't interested in fighting over a couple extra hours in the games room. What he wanted to talk about wasn't a subject of my life I wanted to re-visit.

" It was rude ok?" I snapped.

" Well lets hear it then." Bernie perked up.

" He implied that Dylan would be devastated to lose his special magazines to the flames." Bernie roared with laughter and Amber looked as if she had sniffed something rotten.

Once the fireman had cleared the house, we were free to return to our houses. I approached the principal and chief fire inspector.

" Excuse me Mr Gates, but I was wondering what happened? Was there any damage?"

" Sorry miss but that's none of your concern."

" Yes it is. I have girls really upset, possible traumatized. As a house leader they look to me for answers. I have to talk to them later about safety issues. I just want to know that I can say it was a stove left on, or whatever happened and this is how you prevent it from occurring." He sighed.

"It was a cigarette incorrectly disposed of, the bin caught alight, it was mainly smoke. There's no real damage, just the bin."

"Thank-god."

" We will talk to the students tomorrow on safety, now good day." Mr Gates finished.

When I got back to my house a cheer went up, Bernie was everyone's new hero.

"Well?" She asked jumping off the table.

" Cause an incorrectly disposed of cigarette." I grinned.

" Yesss!" She high five-ed Audrey. I left them to celebrate, going to my room. Kat was waiting, sitting on my bed.

"What did he really tell you?" I glared at her. " You were lying to them, fine, but I have a right to know."

" He wants me to meet him."

" Then you should go." I sighed annoyed.

" Well I am not."

" Why not? We have gained the advantage." I raised my eyebrow at her, she was meant to be the one with a brain.

" Because if it was a serious trade or meeting, then I would be talking to Dylan." I paused. " By the way, what was that crap before?"

"Nothing."

" Lair." I smirked.

" Well I am just using your answer to everything." She snapped.

" You know what, a meeting with the enemy is looking like a better option then listening to your bull." She huffed out the door and I exited by the window.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I pushed open the chapel door and entered. Caleb was standing up at the altar, his back facing me.

"What the hell is this shit?"

"What are you…you opened the box?" I walked up to him cautiously. I could feel my heart pounding noticing his shakily placing the lid on.

" What is in there?" I asked quietly.

He shock his head. " No Tegan."

" It was given to me, I have a right to know." I almost cursed at myself realising that Kat had used that same line on me earlier. He pulled the box away from me.

"It's fucking morbid, even for me Tegan. I am taking this with me."

" You can't it's mine!"

" Well consider this payback for the banana." he walked out the door leaving me wishing I had the guts to open it before. Whatever was in there was bad, to have effected Caleb like that.

"Wait Kale!" I ran after him. He stopped and waited for me. " Please Kale, open the box." he sighed and nodded. I was surprised and silently grateful. We walked back to the chapel and put the box back on the altar.

I looked at Kale. It was the first time in a long while, I looked into his eyes. He scared me sometimes. Being this close to him, himself the kamikaze of self destruction, frightened me. His fake persona was gone and I was looking into the dark twisted pools of a broken soul. I was standing next to the boy from my past, the boy on the bridge. I remember that day, more clearly then the whole rest of my life.

_It was a Tuesday late in the September holidays, I was running away, I had my bags packed and on my shoulder, my childhood bear under my arm. I couldn't stand the boarding school any longer, Isla, one of the older girls had taken to picking on me and when I came screaming into Regina house about the ghost, she had laughed in my face. The reason I stopped talking to Kat came freshly back to my memory. _

_" Isla, she just has a hyperactive imagination." Right at that moment, I realised not only did nobody believe me but they didn't believe in me. I came to the realization that when my mother left me alone, so had the world. I was alone but in a way I was free, nobody would miss me, I could do anything I wanted. I was of to see the world that abandoned me, maybe go to the beach. _

_But I never made it over the bridge. _

_He was there, standing on the ledge of the handrail, swaying with the wind. His face was tear striked. I remember thinking, he might fall and my second thought was that, he means too. I remember begging him not to jump. I can still hear our words echoing in my head. _

_" I've got nothing to live for, I have no one." I was so scared, that he would do it, just plunge over the edge and be gone forever. _

_"Yes you do, you have me." I held out my hand to him. His eyes fell on the river below, I real thought then, that he was going to do it but he looked up taking my hand. _

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I am."

He took off the lid revealing pictures of kids and news articles going back twenty years. I read the headline from 1997, 'School Girl Missing.' I read the article. The girl was fifteen and had disappeared, assumed dead. I flicked through the box of faces of the missing children. They were all ages, the only common factor was they all went to this school.

" Maybe the thing about the gardener is true." Kale looked down on a girl our age, she was a real beauty. It was hard to think that someone with a face like her's could just be gone, vanished. People from our school could just disappear, I realised, everyone here, except Amber could fall off the radar because just like the girl in the photo, there was no one fighting to find her.

" I don't even remember that one anymore, just they blamed the gardener." I said shifting through the faces on the altar.

" Then why the hell were you spying on him for?" He asked curiously.

" It's our property and we have the right to check on it." I lied. He raised his eyebrows.

" the gardener was working during the prime times of the runaways or kidnapping. He left for years and no kids went missing again until two years ago, when that year seven in Myrtle house went M.I.A, in the second year he was back. The police put it down to coincidence, boarding schools apparently have a lot of runaways, just they always end up back home, except here. Once your gone, you stay gone."

I looked down at a smiling boy, age eleven. His smile was so sweet. Next to that picture laid a boy, sixteen. His eyes were so familiar, so lonely.

"He was the last victim before the murders died down." Caleb said picking up the photograph. " What?" He asked me. " You look like you've seen a ghost."

" What if I say I have." he turned to stare at me. I looked down at the floor, I couldn't stand to see him laugh at me. " Remember me telling you why I was running away." I paused, chancing a look at him.

" You saw a ghost once and no one believed you."

" It's wasn't just once, he never left. What if I told you when everyone is gone, I go to speak to him and he speaks back?"

"Tegan.."

" What if I told you that he is the picture in your hands?" I didn't wait for answer, I ran, leaving him there holding the ghost's face in his palm. Leaving the lost and missing on the altar in the hands of a higher being, if there is one.

I didn't see Caleb again until the shit hit the fan. On our door at Regina house was a note.

' If you want to see your brats again, you will hand over the rights to the games room.'

"Kat! Amber!" They rushed over to me. "Find out who's missing." After a few minutes of chaos they were back with the roll call, three names were unmarked. Rowya from year nine, Audrey Burns and her cousin Martha.

Of all the people they had to include, why did it have to be those two? I was cursed to rescue mini Burn and Co.

" Who wants to tell Bernadette?"

" Tell me what?" I cringed, turning to face her.

Saying Bernie went ballistic didn't really cover it. As much as they drove her nuts they were still family. Somehow I managed to calm her and stop her from burning down any buildings but instead I agreed she could come along with Kat, Alex, Amber and myself when we went to see Dylan Rodgers.

I lead the gang, marching across the football field where he and his mates were playing. At the corner of my eye I saw Caleb get up from under a tree in the distance.

" Where the hell are they, you son of a bitch." Bernie screamed at him. Alex and Kat grabbed her pulling her back as she lashed out trying to hit him.

" Keep a leash on your dogs Tegan." He growled.

" I don't think so Rodgers. If you don't hand them back right now, Bernie Burns in full force will be the least of your problems."

" What the fuck are you on about?" He spat.

Kat yelled at him next. " I've known you a long time, I didn't think you could sink this low." When Kat yelled he seemed to listen, he was hurt by sweet Kat of all people.

" Tegan, I thought you were suppose to be handling this." Amber said sceptically.

Caleb jogged the last few feet.

" Tegan what's this about?"

" This!" I pulled out the note and shoved it in his face. " He took three of our girls!"

"What? I did not!" Dylan yelled.

" Don't lie you bastard!" Bernie spat, still being retained by the arms.

" Tegan, Tegan!" I was ignoring Caleb but he grabbed me by the shoulders spinning me to face him. " He didn't do it, as if I would let him after what was in the box." I knew instantly he was right.

" I believe you."

" What?!" Growled Alex.

" But who did then Kale?"

He grinned. " I didn't think the porcelains would have it in them."

" Who?"

" The Jones girl and the other one."

" You mean Chelsea and Natalie." I asked him.

" Well there isn't anyone else in the war is there?" I glared at him and his cheap sarcasm.

" Lets go." I growled.

I only meant for Kat, Alex, Amber and Bernie to come but Rodgers and Woods joined us too. We found the two girls in front of the games room waiting for us.

" Give me back my sister!" Bernie launched into attack mode.

" You really need to teach that one some self restraint." Dylan staring amusedly at Bernie.

" Coming from the ma of calm and cool?" Kat dropped in from the side teasing him. Suddenly any humour he had was gone and he was now in a shitty mood.

"Good to see you are here Tegan." Natalie started. " We want the games room and then you can have the girls back."

" Why? You never want it before?" Alex pointed out. This time is was Chelsea answered.

" Because we want to trade it for the sports facilities but the only thing the boys want is the games room, so we need it too." She shrugged. " It's nothing personal, I like you Tegan and you Alex but this is business."

I shock my head. " No this is war." I looked at one to the other. " You know if Bernadette wasn't around I'd say keep the brats." I paused for a moment to make them sweat, not that it worked. " But as it stands, I don't really have an option." I sighed. This was devastating for Regina and Cook house. " We will make some sort of trade, go and get my girls."

Natalie nodded going over to Clarity house. We waited for a few minutes before Kale flopped down on the grass.

"Sit." He commanded. Surprisingly Dylan complied ad did all the others but Bernie and I. she like me, was to caught up in the war and getting her sister back. " Sit." He said again and oddly enough Bernie did, still staring to where Natalie had disappeared too. " Tegan?"

" What Kale?" I snapped.

" Sit down."

" No."

"Why not?"

" because people looking down on you is a sign of weakness."

He grinned. " They're both taller then you."

" Shut up Kale." I growled, giving in, sitting next to him.

" Why is she taking so long?" Amber said bored.

" It's Audrey, do you really think a Burns would fully comply. She's probably stopped to get a muffin and orange juice." I leaned back on my elbows, looking at the group surrounding me.

We were the most unlikely group to ever, just sit together, I bet from a distance we'd look like friends. In truth it was nothing of the sort. There was five of us fighting as leaders of a war. Kat and Dylan were in some private pursuit of each other affections, Amber was here to get in my way and Bernie was out for blood.

I looked at each of them closely then I had ever bothered to before. When I looked over at Chelsea Jones the leader of Myrtle house, I saw a sweet fragile blonde. She was like a china doll, eloquent and breakable. I always thought her and Natalie were stronger candidates but seeing her this close in the light, she seemed different somehow.

There there was Dylan Rodgers who was full of threats and anger. He was a sports nut and I had never thought of him past that. It was beginning to hit me there was more to him then that. He had sides none of us had seen except maybe Kat, who knows him and his family from before school.

Kat, how does one describe Kat? Up front she is the nicest person I know. I always had her down for sweet and innocent but no ones good all the time, right? She's been showing a side I never knew, the girl can pull of semi-bad.

Amber yawned. She was the weirdest by far. She always pretended not to care when it mattered, only caring when it wasn't really important. She was demanding but for moments she could be kind and considerate. Amber also aired this bossy, I am better then you thing but really she just wants answers and protection, safety.

Next to her was Alex Mitchell, who's clumsy movements get him classed as a clown but he wasn't anything of the sort. He was smart, I was only just seeing that now. People called out 'Mitchy' in two tones, light hearted or in rage. He was one of those guys you like or you don't.

I looked at Bernadette my little fire cracker. She was wild and such a strong spirit. She didn't give a shit about what people thought of her or who she pissed off. Bernie was the kind of girl who could challenge the world and end up on top. She was also passionate despite her destructive behaviour, and no matter how much she denied it, she loved her family.

Lastly there was Caleb Woods at my side. Today he was together, in charge. He had gotten all of us who hated or strongly despised each other to sit down in harmony. He had inner-strength and a unexplainable influence over us. It was scary seeing him back then, suicidal and off the rails but back then at least he wasn't hiding behind walls.

"What?" He asked me curiously. I shock my head.

" Nothing."

" Tegan." He sighed. " It's never nothing with you."

We were interrupted by a sudden yell.

"Bernie!" Martha hollered.

"Bernadette! Tegan! I knew you'd save us!" Screamed Audrey.

" There's the girls, now hand over the games room." Chelsea put out her hand.

" Where is Rowya?" I spat angrily.

" Who's Rowya?" Natalie asked. My stomach dropped a foot.

"You don't have her?"

They shook their heads. I felt as if I was going to be sick.

"Amber," I felt close to tears, " are you sure you didn't miss her?" I already knew the answer as we got to our feet.

"Positive."

"Kat we need to search the grounds right now." She nodded already aware.

"I'll round up some girls."

" Don't stress Tegan." Natalie smiled. " If she's anything like mine, she'll probably just sneaking around with a boy or smoking past the old run down house."

Caleb caught my eye and I knew he knew what I was thinking. She was the next victim to be added to the box.

"Maybe."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We searched the school grounds, dozen of times before it sunk in that she was really gone. I was in tears down by the broken wall calling her name along with most of the school.

"Tegan." Kale caught sight of me. " Come on, you need a break."

"No!" I yelled at him. People close by turned to stared but I didn't care.

" If it was one of the Martello boys you'd feel the same way." He grabbed hold of me.

" Your right, but I think it's time we reported this to the police." I nodded numbly. "Come on Tegan, lets go to the principals office. It's dark now Kat is sending everyone back to their houses. We don't want to loose anyone else."

Caleb wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me to the offices. Much to my annoyance Karen was there, with Mr Gates.

" What can I do for you?" He looked at me and my tears stained face. I couldn't speak and with Karen there I went into defence mode.

"A girl has gone missing, Rowya from Regina house." Caleb spoke for me.

"Have you looked for her?"

" Of course we have. We've been out there for hours. Most of the school has been there all day." Kale snapped, tightening his grip on me.

"Are you sure she hasn't snuck off to see some boy or gone into town?"

" Everyone would of seen her. These walls have eyes."

"Sorry to tell you this but a person has to be missing for forty-eight hours before the police will do anything."

" She could be dead by then." I yelled at him, pushing out of his office.

" Whatever gave you that idea?" Karen called in that old people way. That way when they think you are being stupid.

"Because it's happened before! People have gone missing here plenty of times and everyone just forgets about them! I won't let her become one of those faces on a missing poster under a sign for a garage sale!" I stormed out and Kale followed. We went to the chapel, I wasn't ready to tell my girls that nothing was going to happen. I knew that every hour that slipped by was a higher chance that she wouldn't come back. Caleb hugged me and I cried and sobbed pathetically.

" We'll find her," He whispered in my ear. " I promise."

When I had finally pulled myself together, Caleb walked me back to my house. I went straight up to my room, I couldn't face them tonight. When I heard my door creak open in the night I covered my face lamely hiding.

" Don't worry Tegan, you'll find her." It was Bernie and by the footsteps I could tell Audrey was in my room too.

" You got me back, you saved me, I know you'll get Rowya back." after that slipped out the door and I burst into tears again. Even felling so weak I was determined to get Rowya back but whether she was breathing was playing on my mind all night long.

The next day the search continued, even the teaching staff realised that there was something drastically wrong when she never came home that night.

In the late afternoon a police car rolled up to the school. Fifteen minutes later Kat came over to me.

"They want to see you up in the principals office."

" I am coming." Dylan Rodgers said standing a few feet away.

" So are we." Amber pointed at herself and Alex and the two girls who lead the other houses. I looked at Caleb.

"Woods?" he nodded walking next to me. We marched into the office as a big gang.

In the principals offices sat the headmaster, two police officers and to my horror Karen.

" What the hell is she doing here?" I snapped.

" Emotional support." said Mr Gates.

" Emotional support my a…." Kat hit Dylan hard. " Ouch!"

" What are they all here foe? I only asked for Tegan."

I smirked. " Emotional support." Bernie would have been proud of my guts.

" ok I take it this one's the one we here to speak too?" the principal nodded. " When was the last time you saw miss…" He checked his sheet. " Rowya Maniski?"

" At lunch twelve- ish yesterday."

" We can't actually start the search before forty-eight hours has pasted but we'll get all the information we can so we're ready."

" What do you need to know?" Kat perked up.

" Whatever you can get, photos, where she likes to hang out, who are her friends." Kat smiled passing over a folder which she had already prepared. I sat down on the remaining chair letting out a sigh. They weren't going to do anything, probably leave laughing.

" Thank-you for this we'll be on our way, call us if she shows up."

Once they were out of the door, Karen looked at all of us in the room. " I would like you all to stay and have a group therapy session."

" Get fucked." Dylan fired. After several minutes of screaming of fowl language Karen found a way to trick us.

" How about this, I'll make you a deal today if you do it as a group you won't have to do it individually this week."

" I don't need a shrink." Rodgers snapped.

" Dylan will you shut up?" Snapped Caleb. He looked over at Karen, " two weeks and you've got a deal."

" if I agree to two weeks Caleb you have to talk not just sit there until times up." I stared at him and he shrugged.

" Fine." After he agreed everyone caved in like a landslide, including me.

"Why don't we start with how are you all feeling after the girl disappeared?"

"Sad." Kat answered first.

"Tegan?" She had got to me. How bad and guilt, wasn't the kind of thing I was willing to say, so I choose, "Responsible."

"Why do you say that Tegan?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because she is in my house and I am in charge."

" The Den mother is in charge." I shook my head. The den mother only came in for inspections once in awhile, she had watch duty every few days but she wasn't in charge by any means.

"She is food, building but I take care of the girls." I looked up seeing Natalie, Chelsea, Mitchy, Rodgers and Woods nodding. They got it, like me, people relied on them.

"She's right," I jumped, when Amber was on my side. " When something goes wrong the girls go to Tegan, even I do."

Karen looked a little taken back. She had me pegged as rude, scared, pathetic and emotionally broken. She looked to Kat for confirmation. She shrugged.

" It's always been that way, house leader lead, and plus she can control Bernie Burns." Amber laughed understanding what it really took to keep that girl in line.

"Ok moving on. Caleb how do you feel about this sidutation?" He ignored her, looking at me.

" I've been thinking about shit we've said." He paused, I could feel all eyes on us and he just didn't seem to notice. " I've been thinking about the box, and I know you have too."

" Kale what are you saying?" His eyes had light up like the sun.

" Remember when we first meet, you were there when I was going to swan dive." I shuddered. I could see nobody was understanding what he was saying because they weren't registering that by swan dive he meant killing himself. " You told me the story back then and again when we opened the box. Do you get what I am saying?"

" Maybe."

" I want, I need you to see your friend in the photograph."

" That's not a good idea Kale." I whispered.

" But it's the best we've got Tegan." He got up grinning. " I believe that counts as talking see you in a fornight Karen."

" You never decussed anything." She objected.

" It was a group decussion, I more then spilt my guts, it's not my fault that Tegan understood and the rest of you didn't, later." He left the room.

"He is not get off his weeks." Karen muttered.

" Yes he is." I snapped. " If you had an idea, Jesus," I shook my head thinking of him back on the bridge. I can still remember us sitting down leaning against the rails he had been standing on. I remember asking him what made him want to die. He laughed hysterically.

"I guess you could it's nothing." He took a shaky breath. " My mum died today." I hugged him and he cried for what seemed like hours. He told me about her, leaving me wondering what it would have been like if I had a mother. I had heard rumours that his mother had killed his father and was locked away in goal. It was true, but the way I had been told, she was a monster but in Kale's version she was his brother and his hero, and their father was the monster.

"He just told you what you try desparately to get from him." I yelled at Karen.

" What is in the box Tegan?"

" Present from a townie, bit of history, nothing special."

" What is this thing between Caleb and you?"

" Just a day, it's nothing." Really it was everything, that once in a liftime defining moment.

After that she left me alone, so I just sat back and listened to the rest of the group. This was the first time I was really hearing the thoughts of the people I associated with on a dayily basis, but as it turns out I didn't really know any of them like I thought I did. Dylan Rodgers said a few things that made me realize the guy was actually sensitive and his temper was just a cover, his way of dealing with shit. Kat as it seem was a lot more involved then she let slip. The two girl leaders I thought were stronger and more capable were struggling as much as I was to control their houses. Then there was Alex who was the clutz of the year with the brains of a scientist, he was just lost, unsure what to do with himself. His mind was just as arkward as his feet.

Amber was seeming less like a rich snob, yes she was still her but I was seeing she was still abandoned like the rest of us here.

I had leant more about my year's students in an hour then I had managed in the last five years. It made me feel almost sad I had wasted so much time keeping to myself.

When we got out I knew I had to find Caleb.

" Tegan." I stopped and looked at Dylan, Alex, and Kat. " I think we deserve an answer. Kale won't even talk to me half the time and he is meant to be my partner." Rodgers said.

" What was he talking about?" Kat asked.

" You owe us Tegan." Alex jumped in. I sighed thinking of a way to put it.

" What he said is his business, it's up to him to explain." they gave me an irritated look. I rolled my eyes. " Ok mainly he said he believes me."

" What?" Alex said confused. " Believes you about what?"

" Oh you know, Santa, the tooth fairy, ghosts and the sock monster." I joked. " I'll catch you guys later." As I walked off I could hear Dylan asking if my head was screwed on right. I grinned hearing Alex's response of, it was on alright it just didn't come with a brain attached.

I found Kale at the chapel.

" Whattcha doing?" I looked over his shoulder. He had arranged the photos in lines and groups.

" Timeline." He moved my ghost to the front. " You need to talk to him."

" I know." I sighed picking up the photo. " It's four days until holidays once the percentage of people are gone I'll go to him."

" Are you in charge this year again?" He asked.

" Yep, home brats are all mine."

" How many?"

" Skate board dude, the Cressy sister's and am I right in thinking you too?"

" Yeah it's always us, skater boy and free run of the school."

" Your forgetting the sisters."

" Well you only see them at meal times so they hardly count."

"True." I agreed. The sisters were from Clarity house and tended to stick to themselves. Now that I think about we all did, but somehow I didn't think things were going to be the same this year.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The four days dragged on like a lifetime, the mood was between sadness and pure excitement. I never really understood it because I never left but I felt the change in the air. A few students stayed over the term break but I was the only one who spent Christmas here as well. This was my home, I didn't have anywhere else to go.

I stood at the door saying goodbye to the Burns. Audrey hugged me like she was never going to see me again when in reality, she'd be back in a fornight. Bernie gives me the smile and nodded and Martha gives me a smile trying to be more grown up then Audrey.

Amber gave me a lecture about staying out of her room, because it was her personal private space, so I planned to snoop in there first thing. Kat told me to take care of myself.

After they all had gone I went to the middle of the oval and waited for the people staying to show up. The Cressy sister's showed up first with their superior glares. One of them was perfect sized girl with the looks of an angel and the other sister was the same expect she was double the size. They were in the same year as Martha but they were very inti-social.

Next to show was our resident skater boy Ozzie and he pulled up on his board of course.

"Tegan, that time of the year again?" He looked over at the Cressy sisters. " Them, again."

" Afraid so." He looked annoyed pushing his over grown hair from his eyes.

" Bitches, the both of them."

" That's not very nice Oz." He shrugged. " What house are you in anyway?" I wondered out loud.

" Mitchy, his my man. I don't like his mate much, Johnstan, his an arse." I stared at him. " Best thing ever when the Nelson boys, Rodger and them broke his nose." I laughed as he re-acted his fall.

"What am I missing?" Caleb strolled over shaking hands with Ozzie like they were best mates.

" I was just saying the work you and Rodgers did to Johnstan face was beautiful."

" Poor Alex." I muttered. He heard me and laughed.

" Later Tegan, I've got a townie to bet in a comp." He waved as he skated off.

" If he is going so are we." Said one of the Cressy sisters.

" He is in year ten, he knows the rules." I grinned as their faces fell, thinking that I was going to give them a lecture. " But I think that can wait until later at dinner."

" Thank-god." The smaller one said, dragging her sister away.

" I guess it's just you and me." Kale grinned cheekily.

We went down to the river and to say the least I was packing it.

"Where is he?" Kale whispered.

" Five meters ahead." I replied staring at the dead form of a boy.

" Want me to come with you?" I was trembling as I walked forward.

" No I am good."

As I approached he noticed me with his piercing eyes. I wanted desperately to run but this time I knew that I had to stay. The boy gave me an amused smile but his eyes poured out pain.

" What happened to you?" I felt myself asking him.

" What does it look like? I am dead Tegan." I was starting to feel nauseous now.

" Why were you the last victim up until two years ago?' Waves of energy were rolling off him. His emotions were like nothing I had felt before. He looked at me confused.

" I wasn't the last victim, I was the first to get away."

After that I don't remember anything but black. Caleb was calling my name. slowly I opened my eyes and stared at him.

We were on the ground, he was pale and panicked.

"What happened? Are you ok?" He said all at once.

" Yeah, my head hurts, Where'd he go?"

I looked around but the ghost had gone. Sometimes he did that but he would show up again in a day or two, it just startled me.

" What did he say?" Kale pulled me up.

" He said he escaped."

" Then why is he dead?"

Kale walked me back to my house were we spent the afternoon watching the tv until dinner time when Ozzie and the Cressy sister appeared. We ate all together in Regina house so I felt like I had to start up the conversation to break the silence.

"What did you two do today?" The Cressy sister glared coldly at the sound of my voice.

"That's none of your business." Snapped angel face.

" Fine be that way." I ignored them and looked at Ozzie." What about you?"

" This guy Drew from town, said he could kick my ass in a comp and I said yeah? Prove it then."

" So then what happened?" Kale was listening now.

" What do you think? I won hands down, mate you should have been there, it was beautiful. The guy threw a tantrum and wanted a rematch. So I said do you really want to be humiliated twice in one day?"

My jaw dropped. " You didn't."

"I did." He took the last mouthful in his fork. " And then, I pissed off before thet gang bashed me. They were fuming, it was hilarious."

" You're an idiot." The Cressy sisters said in tune, then they promptly left the table returning to their house.

" They are seriously weird." Kale stared after them.

"Ah-huh." I nodded. " But they are right, if the townie come knocking, I am sending then straight to you Oz." He winked.

" I can handle them."

Kale raised his eyebrow. " Says the boy who ran away."

" It wasn't running away."

" Fine retreating at extreme speeds." Kale grinned.

" Get stuffed Woods."

" Woods? Look out, I offended him." I rolled my eyes.

" Boys, meals over, get out of my house." I pointed to the door.

" Come on, are you serious?" Ozzie got up with Caleb.

" Highly, see you at Breakie."

He shrugged. " see you tomorrow Tegan."

I smiled. I wasn't having those two fighting under my roof. After they left it was half an hour before the pair of them were back with sleeping bags.

" What are you two doing?"

" it's the holidays, we're camping out on the oval. Want to join us?"

" I don't think so." I didn't think that's why they were at my door.

" Can we borrow a torch?" Ozzie grinned. I knew he wasn't really asking me and I doubt that they were camping either. They were up to something.

" What is going on?" I eyed the suspiciously.

Kale flashed a smile. " Stake out, you know…camping."

" Wait, don't tell me you believe that crap about the gardener being a serial killer." I mocked him.

" Ozzie got us binoculars from Johnstan's room."

Oz cut in. " Which was a pleasure, by the way."

"We were hoping you might let us crash here while we start operation catch the bad guy."

" Operation catch the bad guy? Real original boys." I opened the door for them to come in.

"Besides your house is the closest to the gardener's shed." Ozzie pointed out dropping his bag on the common room floor. I smiled all they had to do was ask for a bed and I would organise one for them but I decided a night on the floor wouldn't kill them. I grinned climbing the stairs to my soft mattress.

The next morning I woke with a jump, quite literally when Ozzie jumped onto my bed crushing me in the process.

" Happy Birthday Tegan!" He said gleefully.

I groaned. " Get off me." Shoving him off my bed.

" Someone is not a morning person."

" You think Oz?" I snapped, blinking my eyes open.

" I might leave you to it Kale. I'll handle breakfast, it's less dangerous." He took off out of the door, I moaned letting my head drop back onto my pillow. I felt Caleb sit on the end of my bed.

" Doesn't he believe in sleeping in to noon?" I groaned, as the morning sun cracked through the curtain.

" You think now is bad, I manage to keep him downstairs, he's been up since six."

" God save us." I pulled at the curtain trying to block the sunlight.

" You should come down soon, he has made the biggest breakfast ever." Caleb got up. " And happy birthday Tegan."

" Thanks." I grunted, huffily. Funny, I didn't even realise it had come around again.

I got up to a sitting position.

" I got you a present, you'll get it when you come down stairs."

" Is that a con?"

He shrugged. " Maybe." He exited, leaving me calling for him to wait up. Tricked, I tell you, tricked. I went down stairs to see Ozzie in only his boxers flipping pancakes, and Caleb on the lounge in his boxer but at least he had a t-shirt on.

"Here Tegan." Caleb pulled out a brightly wrapped gift, waving it at me. I sat down next to him. He handed it to me and watched me unwrap it. Inside was a cd he had mixed himself.

" Should I be worried?" I grinned putting it on.

"Maybe."

We sat listening while Ozzie cooked. " This is the best." I hugged him pulling away, blushing. I felt oddly awkward.

"No problem." He had gone as red as me. The vibe between us was almost unbearable. A pin could drop and we would of stop to stare, anything to change the flow of the air.

"Food!" Ozzie bellowed.

The meal, because it was a meal, not breakie, was delicious. I told Oz to quit trying to be a pro-skater and become a chef, but he declined, telling me it was a once off deal.

After that I went up stairs to change. When I came down I found the pair of them sparing with these solid bread rolls I kept meaning to throw out.

"What is happening here?" The boys froze looking at the door, as did I. there in the doorway was Kat, Mitchy and Bernie.

"I was about to ask the same question." I stared at the two boys, as the other three entered. Ozzie laughed.

"Why, we are fighting for the rights to your virginity."

Caleb whacked him around the back of the head so hard the end of the bread roll snapped off.

" Will you stop saying dumb shit like that? No wonder the townie's want you dead." Ozzie laughed harder pulling on his shirt.

" Yeah but it was worth seeing you go all red." He teased. " Blushing because you…ouch!" Ozzie rubbed his arm where Caleb had hit him again.

I decided to ignore them turning to the visitors, so to speak. " Why are you guys back here? Holidays has a week still."

" We came to say happy birthday and give you this." Kat handed over a present.

Embarrassed, I thanked them, opening it. The quick I got it out, the faster it would be over. " Bernadette picked it." Bernie gave me the thumbs up, as I pulled out a summer dress. It was plain and simple but really nice. It was air and light, perfect for the hotter days.

"Thanks guys."

"Try it on." Begged Bernie. I rolled my eyes and went up and changed for the second time today. I wasn't really a dress person, so I came out ready for their mocking comments. I wasn't a dress girl and I felt strange in one.

" Wow." Ozzie said making me turn pink. " I totally see now, why Kale's in love with you." Jaws dropped and Caleb disappeared in a blink of an eye. I stared at Oz, in shock. "What? You didn't know? Come on people! I don't have anything to do with you and even I can tell he is beyond into you." I just stared unable to form words. "Emission of guilt, he ran off, didn't he?" Oz shrugged childishly.

" Well you didn't have to embarrass him." Kat jumped in.

" Kale embarrassed? He'll get over it." He thought about it for a moment. " Well he'll probably punch me in the face but then he'll be over it. I think. I hope." He frowned suddenly. " I'll leave you to it." he speed off out the door skateboard in hand.

" I hope he puts some jeans on." Alex said, glaring after Ozzie, looking somewhat discussed.

" I think we all do." I agreed.

" Who was he?" Bernie stared after him.

" Ozzie the skater boy." Alex grumbled annoyed. "Bloody pain in the arse."

" So, what's going on?" Kat asked staring at me. " Are they staying in our house?"

" We are meant to be on a stake out but we haven't been very committed as you can tell."

" Stake out? Who are you spying on?" Bernie asked curiously.

" Oh, just the gardener."

For the rest of the day the three of us hung out. Kat trying to get me to stop the gardener watching, while Bernie encouraged me to keep going.

" What's Johnstan's binoculars doing here?" Alex questioned.

" Oz, he seemed to have a grudge."

" Grudge is not the word for it, more like world war." Mitchy said bitterly. " Oz does have motive but Johnstan has more then paid."

" What did he do to Oz" I asked fascinated with what had brought on such spite.

" You remember when Oz was in year eight, he broke his leg trying to skate down the staircase banister?"

" Yes he was in plaster for months."

" Well it didn't happen like that, Johnstan pushed him out the second floor window."

" Shit." Bernie said what we were all thinking.

" But I promise Ozzie has gotten him back ten fold. I just wish they'd call a truce. They are hard work to keep apart." Mitchy sighed tiredly.

" Well I guess we should head home." Kat got up as did the others. " Happy birthday." She and Alex left but Bernie lingered for a moment.

" He is hot." She winked at me. " And he's into you Tegan." She grinned cheekily. " Plus in that dress there is no way he will look at another girl." She winked again leaving as to embarrassment, Caleb walked in. I could feel my face burning up.

" What?" He looked at Bernie leaving, then to me, turning a shade pinker himself. " I thought they'd already be gone." He mumbled.

" Their going now."

" Oh." he nodded as we stood there awkwardly.

" About what Oz said…." He started off.

" Forget it, Ozzie makes up stuff all the time." He moved closer to me, with in arms length.

"Except he wasn't making it up. I am in love with you." He thumbled in his pockets, giving me a moment to process the words that had just left his lips. He pulled out a box, while I stood mutely, unable to think straight. " I wasn't sure when to give you this." He was redder them me, avoiding looking in my eyes at all cost. " Here." He put it in my hands.

Suddenly I couldn't stand him not looking at me, I placed it on the table beside us.

" Your not going to open it?" He looked at me finally. His eyes, his face told me instantly that I had hurt him. He looked to his shoes. I could bare stand the guilt eating away at me, but it would be over soon.

"No, I am not." I put my hand on his face drawing his chin up, so his eyes were on mine. " Because I already got what I wanted for my birthday." He looked confused for a second but finally the realisation set in. he leaned in kissing me gently.

" Get a room you two."

We pulled apart quickly staring at Ozzie, red-faced. He rolled his eyes, dropping his board on the floor. " I am hungry."

After that moment things seemed so different. Caleb's eyes lost their death wish and self-hatred. I didn't know what frightened me more, the fact it had been on his mind or the fact that I had such an affect over him. Time together was scarce but it was enough for now. We would sit there watching the gardener's shed but nothing happened, apparently he got holidays too but still we watched. We sat side by side, fingers linked together.

" This is stupid guys." Ozzie crashed on the floor in front of us. " Maybe we should break in. it's not like he's here for two more days." I looked at Caleb and he nodded.

" Damn!" Ozzie punched his fist into the shed seeing the dirty great big lock.

" Now what genius?" Caleb growled at Oz. " Going to punch your way in?"

" Shut up Kale…." I tuned out letting them argue. I pulled out a bobby pin, which been holding back a stray piece of hair, fiddling with the lock. " Boys!" I snapped. "We're in." Both their jaws dropped.

" How did you do that Tegan?" Kale asked me.

I shrugged. " I learnt it from a professional." the part I left out was, it was my mother. I had learnt how to pick a lock before I had learnt to tie my shoes. Another reason I am not normal, another reason I don't talk about or think about my mother. I remember my first year away from her, when I talked about her, my stories were patchy, full of holes. When people asked what she did for a living, I would lie and say she was a checkout chick, because nobody would ask any further and check out chicks would be twenty times better then master thief and lunatic. The truth about my mother was full of deceit and lies, I not even sure if I can even tell them apart another. With all the lies she told me, I am not even sure I really knew the woman at all.

I pushed open the gardener's shed door. I let out a sigh of disappointment. It was just a shed full of tools and gardening equipment. We began snooping through the stuff, not very hopeful. Maybe we were wrong about the gardener.

" Tegan?" I moved over to Caleb looking into a container he was holding. In side, was filled with jewellery, on top there was a piece I recognised straight away.

" This is Amber's, she left it in the bathroom weeks ago and someone nicked. She whined for ages." I twirled the necklace in my fingers. I had seen it since then.

" What he broke into your house and stole it?" Ozzie asked puzzled.

" No Rowya had it, he took it from her." Caleb stared at me.

" You sure?"

" She was wearing it the day of the fire, I just didn't twig at the time."

"Does this count as proof?"

" No Oz, but this means we were right, we need to find out what he has done with her."

" Tegan?" Caleb gripped me by the shoulder. " You need to realise, she may already be dead." I felt everything drain from my body, my heart racing.

" I am going to find her." I snapped, twisting out of his grip. " Dead or alive."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We search every source we could find until the holiday break was over, then it was back to school, schedules and rules. With people back, the place was noisy again and between Bernie, Audrey and their cousin Martha, my hands were full. It was days before things settled down into a mind numbing order. When I finally got a moment to myself I went to the river that runs all the way through town and cross the bottom corner of the school property. The water had risen to an alarming height spilling over the bank and creeping up the school grounds.

He was there, my ghost.

"How did you die?" His emotional power was stronger then ever, making me feel sick. He laughed amused walking on water.

" I was trapped, I remember the panic, the screams in the next room, so painful." His voice spoke of sorrow I could never understand. " I was there for weeks, it felt much longer though…." He began fading, lost in his memory.

" What happened?" I asked desperately.

" They got sloppy and I got free. I saw the river, I knew I had to get back to the school, warn them. I followed the water running, running for so long…" He looked me straight in the eye, blasting me with his toxic energy. " I saw the school right here but then I fell, the pain in my head, I couldn't breath, I choked on the liquid…."

"You drowned?" I whispered. He nodded disappearing into nothing.

A few days later I found myself next to Alex in the sport shed facing the leaders of the other houses. Rodgers made a fake cough, biting back on his opinions.

" Mitchy and us, have been talking. We are offering you a truce until we find out what happened to the girl." He coughed again uncomfortable. " We are offering you help." You could hear the regret in his voice.

" Thanks." I said slightly unsure.

" Don't thank me." He said gruffly, glaring at the ground. " This was Woods doing." I looked at Caleb, he shrugged half smiling.

" Is that it?' Moaned Natalie.

" Yeah, my bum is freezing." Chelsea complained.

" Ok lets get out of here. I'll walk these two back you two go with her. He was pointing at me.

" What, I can't walk myself home?" I growled at Rodgers.

" He takes people who won't be missed, that's you Tegan." He said snakely.

" He doesn't just take girls you know." I snapped storming out with Caleb and Alex in tow.

" Maybe you don't have the parent factor but you'd be missed a lot more then you think. Those girls love you, I don't think Bernie Burns would sit down quietly, I know I wouldn't." In his eyes I found the reassurance I needed.

" Meet me tomorrow." He nodded leaving Alex to walk me the rest of the way.

" You didn't tell him where." Mitchy said.

I shrugged opening the front door. " He'll find me, he always does."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day I was sitting with Kat, Alex, and the Burns girls. The sun was shinning and all was beautiful, except our moods.

" When are the other leaders meeting you?" Question Amber, in that irritating tone she always uses.

" About now." Mitchy replied.

The two girls showed up first. They both kept their eyes on their feet. Their faces were guilt ridden.

" I know we promised to help but we can't go through with it. We won't risk the safety of our girls." Chelsea said.

" You mean yourself." Bernie fired into gear.

" Drop it Burns, this isn't your place." Growled Alex.

" Look I know it doesn't mean much, but here." Natalie handed me a piece of old looking paper. " It's the games room back." I gave them a weak smile.

" It's ok, I get it." They smiled lightly before leaving.

"Why the hell did you just let them leave?" Bernie said angrily.

" Because a few months ago, being in their shoes, I would of done the same."

" You're wrong Tegan, you'd be here, even if you were shit scared." I jumped.

" Nice of you to turn up Kale." He didn't look impressed.

" You try dealing with some snivelling brat, while trying to get here on time." I smiled at him.

"That's what Kat's for." He rolled his eyes.

" Well all I've got is Cory Stein. Have you seen Cory Stein? He's a tank, he scares the shit out of the little ones and I am pretty sure he'd take me out in one hit if I asked anything of him."

" I thought you weren't suppose to talk. You never talk during meeting." Mitchy said playfully.

" I only talk to people worth while. I don't talk in meeting because Rodgers is a prick."

I groaned. " Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

" Sorry stupid Karen wouldn't let me out." I grinned knowing all to well about dear old Karen.

" You just feed her some bull enough to work with but not enough to go anywhere."

"Thanks Tegan, I'll try it. Now to business." Dylan began to launch into a full scale attack plan. Within minutes I was bored, as was almost everyone else but Kat and Amber. Alex and Caleb were sharing complaints and Bernie was breaking a twig, slowly spelling her name in the grass with it. Her interests shot up when Ozzie decided to join the group. They sat back whispering.

I got up seeing my ghost by the over flowing river. I went to him, it was like I was possessed. My feet lead me to the bank and I stared into those painful eyes, pooling with despair.

" I need you to remember where you were held." He looked at me with interest.

" I can you better, I can show you." he flew at me and I stumble falling back a step. I looked up I wasn't in the school yard. I was in the prettiest little cottage with a flowery garden, but it wasn't me seeing, it was like I was the ghost, the fear and panic was exploding in my head. I was trapped, locked in his mind. We were running now, voices filled the air behind us but still we ran, following the stream. I could feel his pain, the exhaustion in his every move, in me.

Then relief flooded through, seeing the school so close and he fell, taking me with him into the river. I was suffocating, water filled my lungs.

"Did you see it? The beauty, the false sense of security?" The he let me go and I took a deep breath, of fresh air, I felt it rushing in. I opened my eyes finding myself locked in Caleb's arms with worried faces all around. I felt ill, I looked past their heads to the ghost, he was still there staring at me. " She's slipping Tegan, you don't have much time left." And then he did his vanishing trick.

I began hearing their voices which had been drowned out by the ghost.

"Are you ok?" Kat asked gripping my arm.

"Fine." I said slightly in a daze. I looked up at Caleb. " How long was I out this time Kale?"

"A few minutes."

"What?" Screeched Kat. " This has happened before? Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed leaning heavily against Caleb. " I fainted due to heat, it's not the end of the world."

"Let go of her, she's going back to the house to rest." Kat demanded.

" No." Caleb held me closer. " She's staying here."

"Kale she should go with Kat." Dylan interjected.

" Fine." He growled at them. " I'll come see you later ok?" He whispered to me. I nodded letting Kat, Amber and Bernie lead me back to our house, where I was forced into bed. It was two hours before screams filled the house and my door opened. Kat and Amber backed in yelling at him.

" She needs her rest." Growled Amber.

" Just let him in, he'll only be a few minutes." I said, sitting up. They gave me a dirty look leaving. He shut the door, coming to sit on the edge of my bed. He kissed me lightly on the forehead. " He was there?"

I nodded watching him fiddle with the zip on the back of my bear. I smiled taking it off him. This ugly bear was one of the few things I still had from my childhood. " He showed me the house he was held in."

" But I thought he got away?"

" He did but he drowned trying to get back to the school to warn them." He nodded. I sighed, it was so sad.

I gave him a description and he promised to check it out. Kat came in tapping her foot. He glared at her, getting up.

"That is a really ugly cat." He pointed at the stuffed toy so not to get any confusion with Kat.

" It's a bear Kale." I rolled my eyes.

" Bears don't have tails." he winked walking out and down the stairs. Bernie poked her head in.

" Hey do you think it's a bear or a cat?" I headed up the stuffed toy.

" hmm…" She stared at it. " Cat. I am looking for Audrey, you seen her?"

" She and Daphne were going to the games room."

" Thanks." She left leaving me confused and frustrated until it all clicked.

' The cat holds the answers.'

How could I of been so stupid, for all these years it had been sitting on the bottom of my bed. Shaking I turned it around undoing it's back. Inside was a note, a note from my mother.

_Dear Tegan, _

_I am sorry to do this to you, and I hope one day you'll understand. I love you, my girl and that's why I have to go. I want you to grow up to be a good person but with me around that will not happen. I am going away somewhere to change, to become a better person for you my girl. _

I read on, the note was between an apology and this is for the best. A few words at the bottom had me stopped, frozen to the page.

_Your father isn't dead. I lied to you. His name is Eric Mitell his address is on the back if you ever need someone but I advice you against it. He doesn't know you exist. I am truly sorry Tegan I never taught you anything worth while. _

I needed to get out. I snuck out the window, knowing that Kat wouldn't let me leave. I found myself going to the chapel, taking a seat on a pew. I looked at the note, I still held. I didn't know whether to call him, look him up. A father, I never had one of those before. To me it was like a myth, like santa. My father never really entered my mind. Then again I had lived this long without one, so why bother now? Curiosity got the better of me, I decided I might find him.

I got up placing the note next to the photos on the altar. I was going to find them, no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

" Do you have any idea how many cottages with gardens there are in this town?" Caleb groaned. We were on the grass by the over flowing river hoping the ghost would come back but it had been days now and he wasn't back. " Face it Tegan, we're up shit creek without a paddle." I glared, hating that expression with a passion.

"And what do you suppose I do, go recruit Kat and Alex and tell them we are searching because a ghost told me too? Kat's been bad enough about the fainting." I growled.

" The don't ask them, we'll find someone who can stand the insane." He placed his hand on my shoulder. " I bet Bernie would be into it and Oz, just say you found a note or something."

" I think I know just the person who can handle the insane." I smiled. " And he would know town better then us."

He gave me a puzzled look. "Who?"

" Josh, the one who gave me the box."

I watched him trying to remember. " From the Farris Wheel?"

"Yep."

We walked into town holding hands as we crossed the bridge. Finding him was harder then I expected. First we went to the house he had taken me to, to get the box but he wasn't there, just his very angry brother. After that we searched the local teen hangouts, the shopping streets, the skate parks, supermarket car parks, the old YMCA and everywhere else we could think of.

" This is hopeless." I moaned, stopping to lean on a fence to fix my shoe.

"Maybe we we should call it a day?" Caleb offered.

" Yeah, this blister is killing me. Lets go."

On the way back we decided to get ice-cream, stopping at the little corner store. I got a strawberry cone and we went and sat on the side walk to eat them.

" It's that boarder chick, Drew see?" His eyes glistened. I couldn't believe our luck as I jumped up.

" Yes it is, actually we've been looking for you." Caleb tugged at my sleave trying to tell me to leave it. Josh was in another world again, probably on something strong.

"Really, why?" He was oddly fascinated.

" I did."

" I was wondering if you could help us find a cottage."

His eyes sparkled unnaturally. " Got an address?" I frowned. "Description?"

I went through the basics, a cute garden and all that.

"You've described half the cottages in town. I need a little more to go on."

" The river. It's somewhere along the river."

" There's only about three on the river. I'll take you tomorrow." He's eyes fell on the guy across the street. " Later mates." He and Drew wondered off to the sleezy looking guy and Caleb dragged me away back to the school.

That night the house was in an uproar. Bernie was running around with matches threatening to light up, Audrey's, Martha's and Daphne's beds, when they fell asleep. The food wasn't cooked because the year nine's had gone on strike and then there was a girl crying because she slipped on a wet patch in the bathroom.

" Tegan where have you been?" Snapped Amber. " Karen is here waiting for you. Can you imagine how bad this looks for Regina house. Bernie is waving around flames!" I sighed pushing her aside, then through the girls chanting their protest around the dinner table. I climbed on the table top and yelled at the top of my lungs. " Enough!" They all stopped dead, glaring at me. " What is your problem!" I snapped at the protesting year nines.

"We did dinner two nights ago, it's not our turn." I groaned and picked up the roaster.

" It's your turn." I said checking what I had done. " Because you have your big ball game remember, I traded you and the eight's over." I sighed. " I told you a week ago, it's on the bottom of the roaster." I pointed it out. They checked it then turned to their ringleaders, who agreed it was acceptable. One crisis averted, next was Bernie.

I could hear Audrey screaming from here. I went to the bottom of the stairs yelling up at them.

" Bernadette, Audrey, Martha and Daphne, get down here now!"

Two minutes later they came down.

"Matches." I demanded putting out my hand and Bernie refused to give them to me.

" Not this time. Those bitches are gonna burn." She hissed at them, making them squeal.

" We're innocent!" Cried Audrey.

" Innocent!" Bernie snorted. " I can't believe you did that! I am your sister, your own flesh and blood." She growled.

" Do what?" I asked glaring at them.

" It was Martha's idea, we were just going along with her." Bellowed Daphne.

"You cow!" Bernie went to jump at her but I caught her by the wrist.

" Will someone tell me what's going on?" I looked at them all.

" I'll tell you what is going on." Bernie fired up. " They found out the boys had a bet who could steal the most bra's in a week. So you know what they did? They sold mine for profit!" My jaw dropped, I stared at them, knowing that only Martha was truly that evil.

" You are going to give every cent you got to Bernie so she can buy some new bra's and you are going to her personal slaves for the next fortnight."

" That's not fair!" moaned Martha.

" Then she can sell your bra's and I'll give her back the matches." They shut up then sulking back up stairs.

" Kat can you?" I nodded to the crying girl.

"Sure."

I then walked over to where Karen had been standing back watching me. " Did you want something?" I snapped annoyed by her being there.

"Where have you been all day Tegan?" I rolled my eyes. "Well?" She demanded. I didn't like her tone, I scowled.

" Around."

" Tegan answer me. I know you left with Caleb Woods."

" Yes." I said mockingly. " We ran off into the bush and had sex and now I am pregnant with twins."

" That's not funny Tegan." She growled.

" I thought it was hilarious." I replied bluntly, " What do you want?"

" you missed your session."

"Sorry I'll do it Thursday." I said not sorry at all.

" No Tegan, we'll do it now up in your room."

"fine." I snapped climbing the stairs.

In my room she was studying every detail which made me want to poke her eyes out.

" let's start with your mother." I glared, I wasn't going to be doing that.

" What about my father instead?" I played with her. She looked puzzled.

" Your file says your father is unknown."

"I know his name." I teased her for a while not telling her but as the minutes came to an end I gave in just so she'd leave. My plan worked and she left saying she'd track him down for me. I didn't really care, I just wanted her out of my room and out of my house.

I didn't sleep much that night, thinking about the possibility of finding the house which belonged to the gardener. By the time the sun came up I was wide awake and ready to go. Unfortunately when Caleb and I went to meet Josh he wans't there. I told Caleb about Karen being in my house last night.

" I hate that woman. She was bad enough as a teacher. I can't believe they let her go back and finish her counsellors degree for the two years then come back and let her loose on us. She's a menace." He growled.

"guys!" Josh finally showed up bouncing high off something. " this way." he beckoned. Caleb raised his eyebrow.

"we may as well." I sighed on the verge of giving up.

So Josh lead us down a long driveway. I found myself looking at a photocopy cottage of the one the ghost had shown me. My mouth dropped. I grabbed Caleb's arm.

"this is it." I whispered. He nodded just as Josh mumbled he had to go. He ran off sweating coming off whatever he had in his system. Caleb's eyes flashed with recognition.

" That's not the gardeners car." He said slowly. I looked at it instantly knowing who's it was.

" no." came a familiar voice from behind. " it's mine." I felt a searing pain on the back of my head as I turned to look at her. Then it all went black.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Tegan." he begged. "please wake up." I could hear he'd been crying. Painfully I opened my eyes pulling myself up. Then a second wave of pain hit me in a dizzy spell.

"I thought she'd killed you." he whispered pulling me into him.

" where are we?" I looked around as my eyes adjusted. He shook his head not wanting to answer. It was dark and damp and all I could make out was him.

" how long?"

" I don't know… after you went down I hit her and she fell. I went to check on you.' He paused. " you were bleeding and then the gardener came out of nowhere. I woke up here." he hugged me. " Tegan there was a, a scream before. She might be…" he couldn't finish. I was crying now.

" we need to get out of here." I whispered. " help me get up."

" Tegan your hurt." he pleaded.

" not as hurt as you'll be if you don't help me." I threatened.

Slowly and painfully he got me to my feet. We felt around the wall until we hit the door.

" Can you get the bobby pin out of my hair?" I leaned against him, my head spinning. I felt a gentle tug and he placed it in my hand. I slipped the pin in the lock.

" Karen is going to regret not knowing about my mother being a world class thief and her daughter taking after her." I whispered bitterly undoing the lock with a click.

"This must be a cellar, an underground room." Kale said holding me up.

"We have to get Rowya." I said desperately. He nodded knowing I would never leave without her.

"Screams were this way." He pointed away from the stairs that leap up. He looked at the door at the end of the hall. We hurried over to it and quickly I picked the lock pushing the door open.

"Rowya." I cried seeing her fragile body beaten. She was blue and bruised, her top lip bleeding.

"Tegan!" She weakly hugged me. " I don't understand I was with Karen having tea and I feel asleep." she shook her head. "Karen is evil and her partner the gardener, he hits me." she sobbed on my shoulder.

"We have to get out of here before they get back." Caleb pulls us up together one on each shoulder. We go to the top of the stairs to another locked door which I undid in seconds. Rowya gave me a sideways glance.

" Don't tell Bernie I know how to do that ok? I don't want to teach her any more bad habits." She gave me a grim smile as I pushed open the door. Kale checked each room before leading us through. As we open the door to outside there was a crash behind me as the gardener came out of nowhere knocking Caleb to the floor.

"run!" he yelled at us. I pushed Rowya out the door.

"Follow the river, I'll be right behind you." She began to run. I couldn't leave Caleb so I ran back inside. They were struggling on the floor. I grabbed the nearest heavy object and with all the force I could muster, smashing it into the gardener knocking him out cold. Caleb scrambled out from under his mass. He grabbed my arm pulling me out of the picture perfect postcard cottage. We ran up the river until we hit the sight of Rowya ahead.

Karen had her by a clump of her hair dragging her around on her knees. Rowya was crying and screaming, begging for her freedom, for her life.

"I always knew you were trouble from the moment I laid eyes on you." she yelling at me.

"I begged him to let me kill you but you had to go and get yourself noticed. You and your smart mouth." she spat viciously. "how did you find this place?" I laughed.

"the ghost of a dead boy told me." she growled and in a fit of rage lunged at me, knocking us into the river. She began trying to drag me under, pushing my head under. At that very moment I saw him, I saw my ghost.

"don't struggle Tegan, trust me, I wouldn't let you die." with the look in his eyes I knew, I stopped moving, I let myself sink into the darkness until all went black.

I woke to the sounds off an ambulance and police sirens. I coughed spilling water from my lungs. My eyes were blurry and everything was to hard to focus on.

"Caleb?" I called weakly.

"I am here." I felt his fingers link into mine.

"I am tried." I mumbled falling back to sleep.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. Along the side of my bed was Caleb soaking wet still holding my hand. Then their was Kat, Amber, the Burns sisters, Alex, Dylan and Ozzie sleeping. In the corner was a police officer, the principal and another man I didn't recognise.

"Kale?" I gentle squeezed his hand. He jumped awake staring up at me. He shuffled his chair closer to the bed. "What happened? Rowya?"

"She's fine, she's in the other room with a crowd bigger then yours."

"good." I smiled. "What happened to Karen?"

He refused to look at me.

"She pushed you under you were drowning so I told Rowya to run to the school and get help and I dived in after you. By the time I got you out she'd washed down the river. The police arrived and pulled her out but she'd stopped breathing."

During his story the others had woken up and the three men had come over. Each of my school mates insisted on a hug before the adults got a word in.

"Tegan you scared us." Cried Kat dramatically.

"It's been chaotic without you, Bernie has been running riot." Complained Amber.

Bernadette gave me a guilty shrug.

"They need a sense of normality." She joked making me laugh and Amber scowled which was even funnier.

"Excuse us." Cuts in the principal. "The police want a word." Everyone fell silent.

The cop gave me a friendly smile.

"Just one for now, the other young lady has answered most of them. I just need to know how you knew she was there?"

Kale jumped in. "we found a necklace thing in the gardeners shed which Tegan said Rowya was wearing when she went missing. Didn't we Oz?" he nodded.

"So Tegan and I followed him."

"Ok that'll do for today." He lefted with the principal, leaving the man I didn't know behind.

"If you kids wouldn't mind I would like to speak to Tegan alone."

"Get fucked."

"Woods!" Hissed Kat.

"I am not moving." He said stubbornly.

"Caleb," I said gently, "your drenched, you need to get dry." He grumbled getting up marching out the door with all the others.

"Five minutes." He growled.

I turned to the man glaring at him. "Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded angrily.

"I was called here, apparently I am your next of kin." He put out his hand. " I am Eric Mitell."

"Huh." I looked him up and down. "So you're my father? I thought you'd be taller." his mouth dropped.

"She told me she had an abortion." I laughed.

"She told me you were dead." he fell silent in shock. I rolled my eyes. "look I don't know you and you don't know me," I shrugged, "I don't want or need anything from you so don't worry."

"I have a family. I can't tell them, this would destroy them." He gave me a sorry look. The door pushed open and Caleb bowled in taking his seat next to my bed. I gave him a smile.

"So do I." He smiled going to leave.

"Hey got any kids?" He grinned.

"Two girls. A four year old who likes dolls and an older girl who is braver then her mother and I've only meet her once."

"Maybe you could send me a picture?" I have a half sister now.

"Sure." Then he left.

"What was that all about?" Kat asked coming in.

"Nothing." I grinned and she glared.

"And I suppose there's nothing going on between you and Kale?"

"No, there's something." He raised his eyebrows.

"Only something? Next time I might let you drown." He teased.

"No you won't."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Cause you love me."

When Rowya and me were released from the hospital there was a welcome back party.

After that things went back to normal, well almost.

The boarder's war took a back seat since Kat and Dylan got together. So instead all I had left to worry about was forty six girls and keeping flammable accelerants away from Bernie Burns.

As for my father he sends me photo's every now and then of my little sister. And my mother stays a legend. I haven't heard from her since she left and the truth is I don't except too. One thing I am sad to say I probably will never get to tell her that because of her I am a good person. That she did teach me something worth while, because without her lock picking skills things would of ended differently, because of her I saved a life.

Down by the river is the wispy form of a ghost. No one can see him but me. After Karen's death and the gardener's capture he disappeared. Somehow I don't think this time he'll come back.

The end


End file.
